Curse Your Fate to the Words
This Page is about profanity and is named after Cast Your Fate to the Wind by Vince Guaraldi. Transcript * Sesame Street at night * Oscar: Well, it's the worst time of the day once again. Take that pile of filth out with you. holds up a trash bag with flies flying around it * goes to the dumpster while bringing the trash bag * Ernie: singing Takin' out the trash, takin' out the trash. * throws the trash in the dumpster and then looks at some writings on the dumpster * Ernie: Hmm...dumpster writing! The voice of the people! "Up with rainbows, down with stew!" laughs "Girls are pink too!" laughs Ha, those Pink Girls... Here's one someone didn't finish! Big Bird smells. the word "good" after "smells" Good. laughs Hmm, what's this one? Super Sonico is a... hmm? Super Sonico is a Sound. * Oscar: disgusted Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? * Ernie: Well, sometimes, but not... Recently. * Bert: Hey Ernie. * Ernie: Hi, Bert! Do you know what this word means? * Bert: "Super Sonico..." Uh, who is Super Sonico? * Ernie: to "Super Sonico," then the unseen word as they are said Nah, not that word, that word. * Bert: Hmm... Sound! Oh, hey! I think I know what that means. That's one of those sentence enhancers. * Ernie: Sentence enhancers? * Bert: You use them when you want to talk fancy. You just sprinkle it over anything you say, and Wham-o! You've got yourself a spicy sentence sandwich! * Ernie: Oh, I get it! Let me try. his throat Hello, Bert. Lovely Sound day we're having, isn't it? * Bert: Why, yes it is, Ernie. This Sound day is particularly Sound lovely! * Ernie: How Sound right you are, Bert! * two say the word a couple of times * Ernie: Ooh, You're right, Bert, my lips are tingling from the spiciness of this conversation. * Bert: Oh, mine too! * laugh * Ernie: It tingles when I laugh! * walks into a park * Ernie: Hello, girls, nice Sound day we're having, uh? girls stare in shock * Violet: gasps What did he just say?! * Lucy: This is Horrible. * Ernie: Hey, Bert, how the Sound are ya? * Bert: at a bench Pretty Sound good, Ernie. * Marcie: I thought this was a fun place, not a gutter mouth convention. * Ernie: on the microphone and speaks into it Attention, people, today's special is a Sound Sushi served with creamy Sound noodles and served to Sound perfection. Bullies laugh while Sally is angry at them. She Slaps Bully #1 And don't forget to ask us to Sound the Sound drinks. It will be our Sound pleasure. hears the intercom Hi Kid, how the Sound are ya? * Bert: Nice Sound day, isn't it Kid? * Linus: I don't understand. That guy's talented, he doesn't have to work blue. * Elmo: Let's go somewhere more family oriented. leaves the Park, grumbling in frustration * Violet: (variously and) inaudibly I'm never going here again! * Big Bird: (variously and) inaudibly Those foul-mouth bottom feeders. * Super Sonico: Huh? What Happened? * Charlie Brown: Apparently, Ernie and Bert just learned a new word, and Ernie just said it over the intercom. * Super Sonico: Well, what was it? What'd he say? * Charlie Brown: Er...he said...um, well he said... * whispers * Super Sonico: Huh? whispers it again; Sonico gasps ''Furonto to sentā! Why, I oughta make the two of you using such language! * '''Ernie:' But, we were only using our sentence enhancers. * Bert: Yeah, it's fancy talk. * Super Sonico: There ain't nothing fancy about that word! * Ernie: You mean Sound? * Super Sonico: Yes, that one! Now quit saying that! It's a bad word! * Ernie and Bert: Bad word?! start wiping their tongues * Super Sonico: Hai! that's bad word number 11. In fact, there are 13 bad words you should never use. * Bert: That's a lot of Sound bad words. * Super Sonico: OK. I want you to promise me you'll never use that word again. * Ernie and Bert: We promise. * at Ernie's house, Ernie and Bert are playing Snakes and Ladders * Ernie: Gee, I'm glad Sonico told us that word we were using was a bad word! * Bert: Yeah, me too, because classy sophisticates like us shouldn't stain our lips with cursing. * Ernie: Yea, verily. Now, let's play a nice, wholesome game of Snakes and Ladders. * Bert: Oh, boy, my favorite! * Ernie: Come on, Elmo needs a new pair of shoes! the dice * Bert: Oh, Snakes. Too bad, Ernie, you gotta ride the Snake. * Ernie: Darn. game piece to Snake * Bert: My turn! dice Hooray! Ladders! Yay! Up, up, up! * Ernie: Come on, Ladders, Ladders, Ladders! dice sighs Snakes again. * Bert: My turn! dice Ladders! * Ernie: Ladders, Ladders, Ladders! dice Snakes? * Bert: dice Ladders! to Ladders Well, this is your last chance, Ernie, or if you get Snakes again, you lose! * Ernie: frustrated while rolling the dice Ladders, Ladders, Ladders!! is thrown and lands on Ladders Ha! Ladders! turn over to Snakes * Bert: Snakes... * Ernie: Ah, Sound! his mouth when he realizes his mistake * Bert: Ooooh...! You said number 11! * Ernie: for Bert to understand I didn't mean... you gotta understand, Bert, I was trying...what I meant to say was...some things just slip out. You gotta understand! * Bert: Don't worry Ernie, I understand. pause Sonico! out the door Super Sonico! Sonico! running to Sonico's Home * Ernie: running after him No wait, Bert! Ernie catches up to Bert Bert, no, please don't tell! * Bert: But, you said "Sound"! his mouth as he realizes his mistake * Ernie: Aha! Now I'm gonna tell Sonico on you! * Bert: Not if I tell first! * Ernie: I can run faster than you! laughs * Bert: in an ice cream truck See ya at Nitroplus! Ha, ha, ha! truck goes the wrong way ''Oh no! * '''Ernie:' laughs Sonico, Sonico, Sonico! * Super Sonico: What, what, what? * Ernie: Bert, Bert, Bert! * Super Sonico: Yes, yes, yes? * Ernie: He said, he said, he said! * Super Sonic: Sore de, otokonoko-tachi! * Ernie: fast Me and Bert were playing Snakes and Ladders, and Bert was going up-up-up, and I had to ride the Snake and then we ran and Bert, he said some things. * Super Sonico: Ernie What kind of things? * Ernie: Well, he said... * Super Sonico: Yes?! * Ernie: Well, uh, let's just say he said a certain word that you said we shouldn't say, and this particular word happens to be number 11 in the 13 words you said shouldn't be said. * Super Sonico: Uh... Right, now what was that part about the, um... Who now? * Bert: to her and eats an ice cream cone but throws away the cone Sonico, Sonico, Sonico! sighs * Ernie and Bert: He said that word that you said we shouldn't say...! * Ernie: ...number thirteen... * babble on about the word, as Sonico stares on disapprovingly, until the two are just pointing at each other and yelling, "Dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah!"; Sonico eventually slaps both to quiet them. * Sonico: Now I want you to calmly tell me what you need to tell me, understand? * Ernie and Bert: Hmm... both point at each other again He said "Sound"! * Super Sonico: gasps Do my ears deceive me?! You two should be ashamed! Time to take out the trash. Ernie and Bert up by their pants and carries them out You two need to be taught a lesson. I thought I made it clear. Never, and I mean, never use number 11 or any of the 13 bad words! Now the both of you wait right here. I'll be back. * Bert: What's going to happen to us? * Ernie: We'll probably get shots! * Bert: Oh, no! * Ernie: I'm sorry, Bert. Sonico was right. There's no need for words like that. * Bert: I'm sorry too, Ernie. * Ernie: Let's make a vow, Bert. From this day forth a foul word shall never pass our lips! We'll be good citizens, just like Cute Super Sonico. * Bert: hands with Ernie Agreed! * Super Sonico: All right, you two foul mouths. As punishment for fouling the air with yer foul words, you're going to give a unpainted house a fresh coat of paint from top to bottom. her foot on a rock then hops on one leg Ō, ō! Ā! My Sounds foot! What Sounds genius puts a Sounds rock in a Sounds path?! Can't you see I got a Roar foot here?! Oh! bark!. Continues saying a bunch of swear words, censored out by train whistles, truck horns, giant bells, etc.; at this moment, Ernie and Bert count the swear words he uses * Ernie: Five, six, seven... * Super Sonico: ...a whole lotta sound and with a side of Sound, a heapin' helpin' of bell ''and a overload of ''sound ... * Bert: Nine... * Super Sonico: bark, Lion Roar, and a train whistle! in pain * Ernie: to Ernie with 13 fingers That's all 13, Bert!! gasps We're gonna tell Oscar! * Super Sonico: worried No, please! and Bert laugh as they run to Oscar, Sonico runs after them Wait, please! * go to the trash can * Ernie and Bert: Oscar! * Oscar: Why, hello there! * Bert and Sonico all explain the situation at the same time, swearing numerous times as they do so! * Ernie: Oscar, she said Sound and then he said Sounds again and said Sounds and then she screamed at the top of her voice whistle! And he--''(horn honks)''--Oscar, she didn't care! Such a stream of cursing I have never heard in my days! * Oscar: shocked Oh, my! Just what I Saw Last Night! * Super Sonico: gasps What have these foul-mouthed heathens done to you? a coin out of her pocket You two should be ashamed! * Oscar: You should all be ashamed. And if you're gonna talk like bullies, then you're gonna work like bullies. * the three are removing graffiti * Oscar: I guess you three freight trucks have earned a glass of pink lemonade. * Ernie, Bert and Sonico: Yeah! Category:Sesame Street Category:Super Sonico from Nitroplus Category:Peanuts